Misora Mika
Appearance Misora is tall and slender with warmly tanned skin and sharp navy blue eyes. He's obviously been out in the sun a lot, enough so that if anyone takes a good look at him, they'll notice that his hair has been a bit bleached through sun and salt water until it's a healthy navy hue. He has fairly good muscle tone despite being in high school still but he does rather well with keeping himself in shape. As for clothing, Misora prefers anything that is comfortable and casual. He hates anything that's formal or semi-formal and it is incredibly difficult to get him in anything that even resembles a suit or khakis. T-shirts, hoodies, shorts, jeans and other things similar to that along with nice sneakers or chuck taylors. Nothing is really off limits for him, if it's comfortable, he'll wear it. In order to protect his skin from being harmed in any way, shape, or form, he can be seen wearing a long sleeved hoodie or t-shirt with a scarf and usually a pair of sunglasses, his favorite being Ray Bans, or his own red-rimmed glasses. His eyes are hardy and used to the sunlight, somewhat rendering the glasses useless, and he can sometimes see better in the dark than most. He has a birthmark on his chest in the shape of a small butterfly that's a few shades darker than his natural skin tone. Personality This tiny little bronze boy can be a bit of an asshole at times, others he's normally as sweet as caramel and gentle to anyone that he meets. He's a normal kid and usually just views things as they're presented to him, making it a bit difficult for him to completely understand what's going on in the world. He's very willing to be around people and prefers company rather than being alone. Misora absolutely cannot stand being alone for long or when people are fighting. When he's alone and doesn't have Jones with him, Misora sometimes becomes paranoid and will often feel as if he's being watched. It's an issue that was never fully fixed and possibly never will be. If he's around someone that's fighting, Misora will begin tuning things out and eventually just leaving the area regardless of where he's at. As must as he hates being alone, he hates when people get upset over silly things. As a teenager, Misora's very naive. He sometimes doesn't get a dirty joke or anything sarcastic until he realizes what is meant a good while later, it often takes him ten minutes to understand something if it's on a subject he doesn't understand socially. Misora doesn't really make jokes like that unless he knows what he's talking about and even then, it's still rare for him to say anything. He doesn't like being used by people either. Misora would give the shirt right off his back if someone needed it from him but he doesn't like people being underhanded in trying to get something form him. He prefers them to simply say it outright and get it over with so that he'll know what he can do to make it possible, if it even is. Misora has a bit of an abnormality to him in the way that he can hear the recently deceased. He's a clairvoyant and sometimes has a hard time ignoring the voices or visions when they start, it's because of this that he can sometimes be very short tempered. It's very unusual for him to verbally snap at people and be generally impatient. He tries to keep his abilities secret but some instances are harder to contain than others and he'll end up blurting things out no matter how inappropriate. Likes *'School:' Misora's favorite thing is to go to school and see what few friends he has. He's very dedicated and excels more in English and his literature courses. He was very good at learning how to use musical instruments, the trumpet being one of them, but he had to stop participating. *'Jones:' His large German Shephard that he's had for almost a year now. He considers the dog his best friend and several people have felt that he shares a strange connection with the animal. Dislikes *'Home:' Being at home is just one of those things that Misora would much rather not do or even be at home. He doesn't much like what goes on there and would rather be at school or out at the park with his dog. Misora doesn't talk about home often. History Misora's mother was a younger woman, around the age of twenty-three, when she decided that she wanted to have a child. Her work in Naruki was of the nature of engineering and being a beginner, she wasn't the worst off. The woman was very good at what she did and made enough to live on her own means. Her name was Karin Mika and she didn't believe in anything to do with love or 'true love' at all. Really, Karin just wanted to be on her own and have a life that was perfect just for herself and any offspring she might have. She was emancipated from her family at a young age and had moved in with a friend of hers that she wanted to be with. The other girl was very conservative and gentle but she wasn't the best of friends with Karin. It was unfortunate, but Karin had to leave the house after graduation. She had some money that was saved up from working at a nearby Ramen shop and, after getting herself into school and in a dorm, Karin was set. Her work with her university got her the change to move out of her dorm and into her own apartment where she was able to get herself set up. As it was said before, Karin wasn't the worst off but lived right at her means. She didn't buy extravagantly and she didn't get anything she didn't expressly need. To anyone else, she may have seemed like the cheapest person in existence. When she felt that she wanted to have a child, the woman looked up several fertilization clinics in and around Naruki. there were certain traits that she looked for the child to have and blue eyes was one of them. Her own were a murky green and she hated them. She didn't wany any child she had to be cursed with her own hideous eyes and Karin brought that up in several of her appointments with her doctor. The man actually suggested to her one of his younger donors, not bothering to tell her that the man was only seventeen and, after telling her about his blue eyes and hair, won her over completely. Karin paid the extra money to be able to have that certain man's child and was very happy when she left the office a few months later, very satisfied with being told she was pregnant. Childhood Nine months after that doctor's appointment, Karin gave birth to a little boy with dark hair that shined blue in the light. She was very happy to find that he had beautiful blue eyes and light colored skin. The woman was convinced that her child would be gorgeous and was very happy when she took him home afterward. Living with his mother was very lonely. Karin often had to leave Misora with a babysitter because of her work and the woman never noticed the signs. Her son was always drawing little doodles that were begging her to come home and love him, he felt that if she saw them, she would do so but she hardly ever did. When she would come home, she would overlook Misora and tell him that 'mommy needed to be able to have her time to relax' and either shut him out completely or just put him to bed early. Misora started to become a bit distant when he was in elementary school, his teachers even began noticing it when he wasn't interacting with other children the way that they believed he should be. Several of them called Karin and she told them that he was just being shy. This was partially true. Misora was often made fun of for having a girl's name as opposed to a boy's, something that was often getting him trouble from bullies. Several times, his red-rimmed glasses were broken because of fights with people but he was never actually suspended or punished. The schools were very good at keeping an eye on their camera security systems. However, this didn't mean that they were actually keeping an eye on all of the students. Misora was cornered in a locker room when he was young by a group of other boys who were planning on playing a trick on him. He didn't know what it was that they wanted but Misora was too afraid to tell them to leave him alone. He was convinced to masturbate with sandpaper, not questioning it because of how gullible he was when he was younger. He's avoided a lot of physical contact ever since then. Teen Years Once the nightmare that was grade school ended, Misora was able to attend Naruki's high school. He was in the lower grades and did rather well now that his old bullies had other things to do and get themselves into. His mother, however, was still incredibly distant from him. Karin hardly ever was at home and had even taken up drinking. At times, while drunk, she would tell her son that she had wanted a little girl, not a bratty little boy. Misora figured that this was the reason why he was given a girl's name but didn't say anything about it, not wanting to upset his already drunken mother. When he was fourteen, just a ninth grader in high school, Misora became very curious about his father. The young man did some digging in his mother's room when she was passed out, finding that there was a fertility clinic that was in her bills she was still paying off. He got on the first bus he could find and headed there, surprising the older nurse at the desk. The woman who was there mentioned that there had been a donor who looked like Misora and handed over a keychain that depicted a panther on it as well as a few keys. She told Misora that she didn't recognize the keychain's logo and that he could probably find the donor with it. Returning home, he began looking up the logo but was finding nothing at all. The young man gave up his search but held the keychain with him everyday, even using it to put his own housekeys on. Misora's mother never asked where it was that he had gotten the keychain, assuming that it was just one he'd picked up some where. It just wasn't something that interested her since it had nothing to do with her, understandable but annoying for Misora. He finally got tired of being alone all the time and went to do something about it. For his birthday that year, his mother had given him a thousand dollars, not because she felt he needed it but because she was feeling guilty for being so absent in his life. The drunk woman didn't even mind handing it over to him. He didn't ask for her permission and, instead, went and bought a pure bred German Shephard puppy. His mother was curious as to why he chose that when he could have gotten anything a modern teenager could have ever wanted but Misora just told her that he'd always liked the breed. The truth was that he was lonely and wanted a companion to be with him when his mother simply couldn't or wasn't. It was around this same time that he met his best friend Warren Rivers at school. Misora had been getting his glasses taken from him several others and it wasn't long until Warren returned with his glasses. Thanking him, Misora expressed his gratitude but he was very uncertain of getting close to the other boy, especially since Warren was so strange to him. Misora didn't mind it but he did allow himself to get to know Warren after he realized the other wasn't going to hurt him the first chance he got. Ever since then, Warren's been his best friend and he would tell the other everything, even if he didn't do it immediately. Problems with Undead Misora was always able to see things that weren't there, he simply downplayed it more than anything. He never liked having to deal with spirits and, when he had to, was as distant as possible with them because he didn't favor it. When spirits were around, Misora was even more lonely and uncomfortable, unable to keep himself from falling into a period of depression. He avoided the spirits the best he could and, when the latest spiritual issues came about, Misora was scared out of his mind. The young man was staying at his home when the undead from the Seraphim's deeds started coming around, his mother's home was on lock down because he wouldn't allow anyone to come near the door. The only issue with that was the fact his mother hadn't come home at all. Jones was very protective of Misora while this was happening, the now one year old dog having kept Misora away from the door when he smelled something not right near it. There were a few days in that time where Misora ended up having to defend himself and Jones from one of the undead as two had entered his mother's apartment. It was then that Misora had been able to activate his fullbring out of sheer desperation and panic. Jones had been surprised by the transformation and needed to sniff at his master before realizing that it was Misora, the dog once again showing his own intelligence. After that instance, Misora stayed in the apartment until everything died down and the power came back on. He found out that his mother had died in the first few days, having been on one of the buses that were heading back to Naruki from one of her work seminars. Misora ended up going back to school as soon as it opened, the environment being far more subdued when he realized where were students missing from several of his classes. As far as what happened, Misora never heard anything else about the incident. The news didn't cover it and no one was speaking about it in his classes, not even his normally paranormal-obsessed friends were saying anything about it. Misora just kept it to himself until he found a little card in his locker one day with the words 'Xcution' on it and a phone number put on a post-it note... Xcution Noobie After going to the Xcution manor, Misora met several people there and even saw Kenzi there. He found that it was very fun to use his fullbring to mess with Warren, even using it so that he could tease his best friend. He worked with Vergil to become a bit of a night guard in Xcution on the days that he was there, not wanting to be there and not be productive. In another way, he was able to help Rhapsody Shaelor with Warren, even if it were something as simple as noticing her walking out of her room. Misora worked with patrolling the grounds outside of Xcution and accidentally pounced on Shinra one evening when she was coming home from work. Misora apologized profusely to her, telling her it was just a mistake, but the woman just laughed at him and told him that it wasn't that big of a deal. He worked on being as productive around the manor as possible, not wanting to be a burden on the rest of the people who were living there. He was always very insecure around the older members until he started working out with Warren. Becoming a Beast Owning up to his own agreement with Warren, Misora went ahead and started working out in the gym as well as running of the mornings, just not at 5 am, more like around 6 to 6:30 am. He would never be able to do anything earlier than that. He never did rejoin the track team but he did have a few ideas about it. There was also the swimming club like Warren had been in but without his friend, he didn't want to even think about joining it. Really it would be awkward as could be without Warren there with him and Misora was already mad fun of enough. He did, however, become slightly rumored around school after he managed to pluck up enough courage from his defense training with Warren to finally just punch one of his bullies out. The other barely saw what it was that was coming for him and Misora felt free for the first time in a very long while. Gaining enough confidence, he went home to tell Warren what had happened and found that heartbreak was right around the corner. When he's gone... Misora never would have said it aloud but he was very hurt when he found out that Warren was going away for a while. The young man had cried that night, shamelessly burying his face in Jones' fur while he tried to get himself to understand that it was for the best. The day that Warren left for America, Misora was there with Rhapsody, Kenzi, and Pandora. He was unable to really keep himself from clinging to his friend but as soon as Warren was gone, Misora had to get away from the girls. Rhapsody had bullied Warren to text them, noticing that Misora was upset. Instead of doing what normal boys would have and become delinquents, Misora began using his fullbring more often. He stayed in forested areas until people began looking for the rumored panther in the area that was hunting people down. The hollows nearby his house weren't actually an issue and he worked very diligently to get rid of them, having to make use of his own as well as Rhapsody's healing abilities sometimes. This doesn't mean that his own confidence went up but he did feel much better knowing that he had a family to go home to. He would often stay up late at night to speak with Warren, knowing that the time differences made things a little difficult sometimes but Misora would have stayed up for days if it meant he could talk to Warren. Growing Into Himself Misora had somewhat managed to get himself cocooned while he was waiting for Warren to come back. He didn't realize it until Rhapsody had brought it up in one of their fights, telling him that he needed to cut the cord already and grow up a bit. She had told him that he didn't need to rely so hard on Warren for his strength, even though she had done the same, and tried to get Misora to begin working on himself. It was near the three year mark that Misora had started letting himself move into more dangerous territory, skateboarding nearby and even taking up one of the gas masks the taggers had. He managed to take it to a custom shop and have a purple butterfly painted on it with the leftover money from his mother's bank account. After it was done, he would wear the mask while he was skating, not wanting to be easily identified even if he still wore his red rimmed glasses. It wasn't until he finally got tired of being unable to help with the safety of his friends and family that Misora ended up bugging Alvaro on one of the days that the Arrancar was visiting Hope. He ended up becoming the man's fraccion and was even allowed to bring Jones to the tower with him. Misora was trained harshly, his first few weeks being completely unable to even stand upright in the other man's presence until he had become used to it. The training was extensive but it was thorough. Misora's first lesson started with the basics while in his normal form and he was just embarrassing himself through showing that he was easily gravity challenged, not to mention nearly as graceful as a newborn giraffe trying to walk. Chatan pointed this out several times while watching the two of them. He was almost unable to pass the tests he was given until he was able to fully perform the right steps and then he was worked to the bone for weeks to perfect them. While staying in the tower, he was showed several ways to fight but he was very taken with a combination of Northern Shaolin and Northern Seven Star Praying Mantis. His fighting style was augmented to feature quick, successive, ferocious attacks that mimic the uncompromising danger of fire. He was trainted to be a practitioner with high quality agility, flexibility, speed and endurance. Misora ended up being a bit more aggressive in the way that he worked with fighting even if he was doing it more for his family and friends, even the ones he had met in Alvaro's Tower. This personal success in being able to fight was transferred to his fullbring but it still needed it's own way of fighting as well. As it turned out, it was far more difficult to be a predator if one was having trouble knowing how to actually be one. This was where Chatan came in. She tutored him in the arts of hunting and would swat him with her zanpakuto if he messed up, telling him that there was no excuse for failure. He took the woman's teachings to heart and the tests from Alvaro were becoming only slightly easier, there was still the issue of the power gaps. Misora was very good at figuring out what to do but he was showing that he didn't have the physical power to move in time to do it. Chatan told him in front of Alvaro that he would come into it eventually. In the middle of this, he was put up to the task of asking Takara to help him with his stealth, since he has as much stealth to him as a rabid animal with the hiccups. It took him nearly two weeks to wear her down with Alvaro's help and by that time the poor woman was so aggravated with him that there were several jumpscares involved in their training. Of course, Misora wasn't one to really engage in snark battles with her but he did show his undying gratitude when he managed to finally keep from jumping out of his skin in the middle of it. This didn't mean he was perfect with it though, he was simply getting used to it. As a way to repay her, Misora ended up giving her a hug to which she held her hands out with a look of 'help me' on her face. Chatan found this to be immensely amusing since the woman wasn't very used to affection. Now he simply moves from school to Xcution, then from Xcution to home. It depends on whether or not he has a school night, usually staying at home to study, but he does go to Alvaro's tower when he has the ability to spare a few hours so that he can train with them and spend time with them. He often takes Jones to the tower with him as well, not wanting to leave the dog on his own but it seems that Chatan usually agrees to take care of the dog while Misora's doing something. Misora waits eagerly for Warren to come back, wanting to catch up in person. They still talk to each other when they get the chance. Powers and Abilities Soul Sense: He can’t hold it for very long but Misora’s okay when it comes to using this. He can sense things within a mile range but it’s a little cumbersome since he can’t hold it for much longer than ten to fifteen seconds. Bringer Step: Misora’s rather adept with this and can move very fast with it. He may not be as fast as a captain, but he’s definitely graceful with it and doesn’t mind getting himself caught if the other person/opponent is able to capture him. Heart of a Panther Misora’s fullbring item is a set of keys that he has that was associated with the sperm donor that had a hand in creating him. The keys were given to him by one of the nurses that remembered the donor, being one of the man's conquests that had stolen the set of keys from him. On his keyring is a keychain that has an outline in the shape of a panther, only the eyes showing in the design on the keychain. Upon activating his fullbring, Misora’s body morphs through his augmented reiatsu, the hollow part being far more prevalent than the human part, to reflect this through his body turning into that of a large male panther. The fur is a gray-blue with ice-like tiger stripes along the back and sides with ice-blue eyes. From the mid-leg down, the fur is a dark black with a column of four gray boxes on the front of his legs. His claws are a nearly opaque white, as is his nose is the same dark black as the fur on his legs. Right above his ears are two blue peacock-like feathers along with several white ones that create a mane; instead of a normal thin tail, Misora has a flamboyant looking fluffy tail that starts out blue and gradients until a blue-violet. Panther Rush Running at his opponent as fast as he can, combination of normal fighting style and Bringer Light being used to move forward swiftly, Misora can use his claws to grip onto his opponent and either take them down completely with slashes and cuts or kick off of the ground to pull his opponent to the ground so that he can bite at them. With this, he can also leap behind the opponent using a Bringer Light to surprise enemies and attack them by slamming his armor into their bodies very much like a shield slam, but being an armor slam instead. This ability has a two turn cooldown. Moonfury Encasing his claws in a white reiatsu, very similar to looking like that of the moon’s reflection in water, Misora brings his paws down on the enemy in a dual attack of a punch and reiatsu-burning technique. This ability’s strength really depends on how much reiatsu he pumps into it, making it rather draining on him if he uses more than he’s used to. Due to the close range, he ends up leaving his belly exposed to being attacked. Nyx's Blessing In order for this ability to work, Misora must be near a water source and it must have some kind of moonlight reflected in it so that it can work. He can imbue the water with healing reiatsu to make it glow and opaque white, if it does not glow then it will not heal and in this process, it can be interrupted at this stage. The healing of the water depends on how much of it he can drink. *One Pint = Minimal healing; bruises, scrapes, shallow cuts, ect. *One litre = Moderate Healing; 1 to 3 inch gashes, very slight 1cm fractures, ect. *One Gallon = Heavy healing; broken bones, deep stab wounds, cranial injuries. *Two Gallons a good amount of time, roughly an hour = Internal wounds, brain injuries, ect. Manipulations Statistics Trivia His faceclaim is Rei Ryugazaki from Free!. His theme song is Monster by Imagine Dragons. Misora is a female's name meaning 'beautiful sky'. Misora has a father running around and it's rather easy to tell who it is. He was born from his mother going to a sperm donor! Gallery Ryugazaki.Rei.full.1534009.jpg 219131.jpg free__render___rei_ryugazaki_by_near1001-d70y3v8.png free____rei_ryugazaki_by_yuki119-d6dzk8n.png Ryugazaki.Rei.full.1545533.jpg Ryugazaki.Rei.full.1642810.jpg Ryugazaki.Rei.full.1643509.jpg Ryugazaki.Rei.full.1539726.jpg Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Isa's OCs